Stratagem
by Tiptoeamsterdam
Summary: AU- Once more, the peace of the world is threatened. New foes come to light with malicious intents. In the wake of their impending doom at the hands of a common foe, nations must put aside their differences and come together, Or will they ? When every man is a King, and every woman a Queen, can peace prevail ? (Multiple pairings)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.**

**STRATAGEM**

PROLOGUE

* * *

A lone figure made it's way through the dimly lit corridors, as rain splattered against the huge glass windows.

Making her way up the stairs, the cloaked figure let the hood of her cloak drop.

The blue haired, amber eyed Angel hastened her steps as soon as the huge oak doors of the throne room came into view. Bowing the guards let her in. Seated on the throne that had been impeccably shaped to resemble a lizard with its tongue rolling out of its mouth, was the man she had completelyand utterly devoted her life to.

"Konan.." the way his tongue beckoned for her made her shiver. She took a few steps forward to take his hand in both of hers. Peering into the ringed depths that were his eyes she sighed.

"Yahiko.." cautiously Konan began,"I am afraid there is grave news."

"As much was expected, my Lady Angel, the winds have been too restless of late." Came a voice from the far end of the room. Konan let go of her husbands hand. A man slipped forward from the shadows Whom she recognised as one of her Husband's councils. A man she despised and mistrusted, and she was justified to do so.

Hanzo of the Salamander had once ruled Amegakure. That was when the country was war torn and unstable. His militant methods had threatened to eat Out Ame, had it not been for Yahiko and his faithful followers that decided to put an end to his tyranny.

Hanzo had given them a hard time but when his defeat became inevitable, Hanzo called back his banners stating it was time for a new dawn for Ame.

'And a new dawn it was,' mused Konan.

But even though her husband had let the man live and even went as far as giving him a place on the King's council, Konan could not bring herself to trust him.

"There are people who are fond of his particular ideology, my Lady Wife," Yahiko had once told her,"we want this country to be stable and strong, and for that we need unity amongst ourselves. The last thing we need is Hanzo's supporters causing rebellions. We need him. For once we should put aside our differences, for Amegakure's sake."

Konan knew first hand the kind of love and devotion Yahiko held for this country.

"Ahhh..." Replied Konan," Ofcorse, my Lord. Who would know better the tidings of war other than the one who has seen many."

At the mention of war, both men in the room straightened immediately. Even Hanzo seemed at a loss for words. 'So he hadn't known..' She mused.

" Konan .. What is this war u speak of ?" Yahiko inquired.

Konan sighed deeply. Amegakure was a small kingdom, but due to it's strategic location, it held deep importance. During Hanzo's rule, it had been used as nothing but a battle ground between the much more powerful kingdoms like Konohagakure, Kumogakure and Iwagakure. Ever since Yahiko had held the reigns of Ame, the kingdom had flourished to heights previously unbelievable for a land as such as Ame. It had become a force to be reckoned with. There were no renown clans that had pledged allegiance to the King's clan, not that there was a clan in the first place considering they were both orphaned during Ame's war torn era.

"A massenger bird arrived a while ago from the northern watch tower. As per routine, a scouting unit of 50 men was sent out 6 months back to the border between Ame and Ishagakure. It was expected to return within 3 months, but failed to do so. A search party was sent, lead by The Lord commander of the northern tower himself. The party returned yesterday, without any men from the scouting unit and without the Lord commander. But that, my Lords, is the least of our worries. The news bought to us by the remaining men of the search party is much more startling."

With that Konan reached inside her cloak to produce a scroll. She handed it to Yahiko.

Carefully inspecting the contents of the scroll, Yahiko abruptly stood up.

" Lord Hanzo, i want a council meeting arranged immediately. Konan, I want medic's sent to the northern watch tower immediately."

"I've already sent them my Lord," Konan replied and Hanzo nodded leaving the room to arrange the council meeting.

"Gorou !" Yahiko called out to one of the guards stationed outside the room.

"Your Grace," Gorou said bowing.

" Send Fumio to the council room, immediately."

"Yes, my Lord, Lady Angel." He bowed excusing himself.

Yahiko turned to make his way to said room, Konan trailing along.

* * *

The council members sat solemnly around the round top table, Fumio standing beside where Yahiko and Konan were seated. Sleep and irritation was evident in all their features.

" Pray tell my King, what has bought on this meeting at this ungodly hour ? With all due respect my King there is still half an hour for the sun to rise and still another for the day's activities to begin." The grey haired Lord Masako complained.

" My Lord, it is quite evident that some thing has come up. My Lord King, do enlighten us of the situation, the curiosity is eating away at me." Lord Hitoshi Exclaimed

Lord Iwao grumbled something under his breath but otherwise remained quite.

Yahiko cleared his throat and began speaking. All traces of sleep left the council members as soon as that became aware of the situation at hand.

" Gods help us ! " roared Lord Masako, " whatever it is that they are planning, Ame should act fast! It won't help us any if we once again become a battle ground for the other nations to trample on!"

" I agree my King, the security at the northern border should be increased," commented Lord Iwao beckoning to Yahiko's squire," as your Lord of arms I employ 200 men 80 on horseback and the rest on foot. Fumio, relay this message to Lord Commander Daichi."

Yahiko nodded approvingly as Fumio proceeded to carry out his orders.

" My Lords, lets not make haste. We all are very well aware that if another war breaks out between any of the great nations, Ame would be at a significant disadvantage, seeing as we are the only ones not allied with any other nation. As your Lady wife to your Lord King, I suggest we make amends in our foreign policy," this time it was Konan who spoke.

The Lords nodded grimly, all except Hanzo," I fail to believe that would work my Lady Queen. Ame is as insignificant to the other nations as ever regardless of who the ruler is." His jibe did not go ignored by Konan.

" On the contrary, Lord Hanzo, I believe Lady Angel has a valid point. There is a reason that Ame had always been an easy target. A lone nation with no allies whatsoever is an easy target for the bigger nations. Also considering the inner political turmoil in Ame made it an unsuitable ally In the past. But now, with a sound leader at the throne and an army to rival the armies of any great nation, Ame can prove a valuable ally. " contradicted Lord Hitoshi.

Konan smiled,'leave it to old man Hitoshi to shut up Hanzo.'

" An alliance could prove valuable for the coin, trade relarions profit a lot due to alliances." added Lord Masako.

" Very well then, Lord Hitoshi, I believe u have a suitable alliance in mind ?" Yahiko asked.

" Ofcourse, my Lord King, I suggest Konohagakure." Hitoshi said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: i've put a lot of effort in this story. A little feedback would be appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.**

**STRATAGEM**

**Sakura**

* * *

A deadly silence hung in the forest air. 'perfect,' she thought sarcastically. Even though it was early spring the atmosphere inside the dense canopy of the forest made her breath come out in harsh pants and had her damp hair clinging to her neck. Her armor didn't help much either.

'Damn Shizune for making us wear it in the first place!' her inner screamed.

'you know well enough that she was worried about our safety you imbecile !'

'safety my ass! It's not like we were riding off to war! WE CAME TO HUNT ! speaking of which we've had pretty rotten luck so far' her inner proceeded to fold her arms and narrow her eyes.

She bit back a witty retort as soon as she heard a twig snap . placing an arrow onto her arched bow she blocked out her iinners angry banter to focus on her surroundings.

snap.

Sakura whirled around in hopes of bagging herself a decent game only to come face to face with her annoying guard staring at her as non chalantly as ever.

"sai?!," Sakura seethed.

"ugly." He said with a thin smile plastered on his face.

Sakura felt her anger at being interrupted melt away at the word. Even though she had made it pretty clear to him that she preferred to hunt alone, it seemed as if he were incapable of following her orders. 'Maybe he got worried..I've been at it for quite a while now..'

'hahahahahha.. Nice one outer!' Inner laughed.

It was true that the handsome knight that stood in front of her was capable of showing as much emotion as a door knob. Sakura had taken upon herself to teach the young man about interacting with other people, but had failed miserably. even than they had somehow managed to forge a unique friendship and eve though he was incapable of expressing it, Sakura knew he cared.

Looking up at Sai's face, Sakura couldnt help but be taken aback for a minute. The sun was setting and the light that made its way through the thick forest canopy cast eerie shadows across his face. 'Itachi...' Thought Sakura dejectedly.

'don't.' Her inner snapped at her,'not after all these years! He's nothing to us now and we definitely don't mean anything to him either!'

Ignoring her inner self once again, sakura's mind shifted towards him.  
They both had the same hair color. Black as night, Ino called it. They had the same onyx eyes with so much depth you could get lost in them. Even though Sai's skin was much more pale as compared to his, the resemblance was remarkable. She was once his charge as she was now Sai's.

Uchina Itachi's. Before the rebellion, before the Uchiha clan become so drunk on the prospect of complete control over the kingdom, Uchiha Itachi would be standing here instead of Sai. She remembers vividly the first time she convinced him to teach her to hunt. She was a about 8, soon to be 9, it had been early spring. Her Grandfather would have none of the nonsense about learning to hunt, Sakura had insisted, stating her 9 th name day was coming and she wasn't a child any more. But the truth was she wanted to impress Itachi. The boy she looked upto. He was barely a teenager yet a prodigy like no other- he was the pride of the Uchiha clan.

'proud little bastards...The damn uchiha's..' inner muttered.

The rosette remembered with vivid detail how everyone worshipped the boy. The elders had rigorously had the boy trained, hardened into a man of steel. So much that he became as emotionally stunted as Sai. 'Still.. They are nothing alike .. ' sakura thought.

"ugly ?"

Sai's voice snapped her out of her reverie.  
"we should head back, the sun is beginning to set and I believe the heat is getting to you considering the way you are staring at me ." He said in his signature flat voice, the fake smile plastered on his face.

"huh ..?"came sakura's confused voice.

"what I meant was Lord Danzo won 't be very pleased with me if his only grand daughter were to fall in love with me, and even though I think you reasonably ugly with that ghastly pink hair of yours, my resolve as a man could crumble given the circumstances of me being alone with you in this heat ."

Sakura gaped at him like a fish out of water while her inner was literally thrashing inside her head.

'LET ME AT HIM ! I'LL SHOW THE BASTARD LOVE!'

" I suggest u close your mouth , hag."

"Why you little prick !" screeched sakura. " What in the world made you think I'd fall in love with you ?! bastard !"

"Hmm..well considering the fact that u were shamelessly Staring at me earlier as though u were going to gobble me down any second and keeping in mind the fact that u are indeed betrothed to dickless."

Thwack! Sakura hit the top of Sai's head with her bow. "come on let's leave before u get any more stupid ideas .."

Sai lead Sakura through the forest towards the thinning trees and finally to the clearing where the rest of their hunting party-well if u could call a couple of guards and a handmaiden(which shizune insisted sakura take with her in case of assistance-at which sakura had snorted and sai had made a remark of sakura playing dress up with wild boars resulting in laughter from the rest of her guard and a very red faced Shizune). Sakura mounted her horse and soon they were off towards the imperial palace.

* * *

The sun had already set by the time they reached the palace gates. As soon as they were inside palace grounds one of her aunts squires' came rushing to Sakura.

" My Lady !" Izumo exclaimed sounding relieved as he bowed, " finally ! Lord Danzo was about to send out a search party for you! We believed something had gone wrong!"

"hehe .. is it really that late ?" Sakura asked sheepishly, dismounting her horse.

" My Lady, we must hurry! Your aunt is not very happy about this and neither is Lord Danzo. A messenger bird came from the eastern palace soon after u left. His Grace, Our beloved King Minato and the rest of his kin as well as the highlords of all the sworn clans of eastern Konohagakure are expected. Thank the Gods they haven't arrived yet, you must hurry to your chambers, Her Grace expects u there."

Sakura's brows furrowed in confusion. It seemed as if every noble as well as the royal family of east Konohagakure was arriving. But at such short notice ? 'something isn't right' sakura mused as she glanced back at Sai who seemingly had similar thoughts.

Nodding at Izumo, Sakura quickly made her way to her chambers, Sai tailing behind.

'well atleast we get to see Naruto-kun again' inner sakura cooed and batted her eye lashes.

Sakura let a genuine smile grace her lips at the thought of her beloved. 'Naruto..' It was a wonder how the boy had grown. She could still remember the times when she, Naruto and Sasuke would run across the palace halls, curious to somehow make it to the dungeons, Sasuke and Naruto's constant rivalry, Naruto's blatant exclamations of love for Sakura while Sakura herself was too busy crushing on the younger Uchiha and idolizing the older one to pay the poor boy any attention.

'How times have changed..' sakura mused bitterly. Now it was Naruto and Naruto alone who had her attention. The betrayal of the Uchiha clan had a profound effect on both of their lives. Their best friend.. 'Sasuke-kun..' Sakura bit her lip to keep herself from crying. She had done enough of that. She pushed the thoughts of Sasuke out of her mind.

He had left. He had betrayed them in more ways than one. and to add salt to the wound tried to kill them. And at that time it had been Naruto, to hold her as she cried, to reassure her that things would get better, and going as far as to promise her to bring sasuke back once he became King. Sakura, in the mean time had learned to love Naruto more than just a friend, and even Though she was completely devoted to Naruto, he was adamant to bring Sasuke back.

'I've never questioned your love for me,' he'd said to her on her 17th name day when she insisted he stop this nonsense about bringing Sasuke home,'But you and I both know what he means to us. I know even though you won't admit it that the flame you hold for him will never stop burning, Sakura. It's not that I question your loyalty, i'd rather die than question it. But it is part of who u are, it's in your nature. Your compassion is a gift Sakura, carry it with u know matter what, its what makes you who you are.'

* * *

A/N : what do you think .. ? I went through it once more and decided to make some changes. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**STRATAGEM**

**Kushina**

* * *

Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina stood on the balcony overlooking the training grounds of the eastern palace. Her purple gown hung loosely on her slender form. Hair, the colour of blood flowed down her back. The Fabric, which was easily the finest silk amongst the great nations , who would expect less from the Queen of Eastern Konohagakure, caressed her pale skin. Her bell shaped sleeves ended just below her elbows, on her left wrist she wore a silver bracelet with a swirling Uzumaki symbol in the center. It was customary for a person to represent his/her clan no matter where they are.

"It is of dire importance that we must not forget who we are," Uzumaki-Senju Mito had told Kushina on her 16th name day, the very day she was bethrothed to the Crown-Prince of Eastern Konohagakure.

"We have come far from our land my dear child, very far. Yes, it is expected of us to embrace everything that this country has to offer, since we stand beside the men who rule it, but do not make the mistake of forgetting your true lineage.

"We are the ropes that tightly bind two very powerful kingdoms together, and never forget my dear, there are people always out to cut these ropes. They think us fragile little creatures who they can manipulate to their will, but they forget that we are women of Uzushiogakure."

'May the Gods grant you peace,' Kushina prayed for the late Uzumaki.

"I swear I'll beat the living shit out of you, Datebayo!" her son's battle cry relieved Kushina from her thoughts as she peered down towards the training grounds.

"Now, now Naruto-kun isn't it too early for conclusions?" The masked Hatake Kakashi only seemed to rile up her son even more.

Kushina couldn't help but smile. It only seemed like a while ago when Minato had taken the youth as a ward, after his father had committed suicide. Kakashi didn't belong to a Prominent clan but his father had been one of the most feared knights across the great Nations, and the boy was a prodigy. Now here he stood, A grown Man soon to reach his 32nd name day, with a reputation known to instil fear in even the most courageous of enemies, and still a bachelor.

Kakashi absolutely refused to get married. Many a Lord had expressed their desires to match their daughters or sisters with the infamous Knight, but Kakashi blatantly refused.

On the other hand, Had it been a union for the benefit of the Kingdom, she knew Kakashi would readily except. That was how selfless the man was when it came to his country.

Her eyes shifted towards her son. He had grown so much. The once lanky little boy was now all muscle, he had already outgrown her by a few inches and Kushina knew by the time he reached his 21 st name day, he would be a clone of his father, they looked so much alike, it scared her." Ofcourse, there are the whisker marks.. " Kushina mumbled to herself.

His fighting style had also changed considerably. Even though he was still a loudmouth, and couldn't make a single move without letting out a stream of profanities, his moves were stealthy, calculated , much like those of his Father and his Mentors.

"Who would've known he would ever learn stealth,"

Her husbands smooth voice spoke from behind her. Warm arms encircled her waist and Kushina leaned into the embrace. Minato's hands came to rest in her belly.

"I can already feel the bump, how far along are you dear ?" he inquired.

"According to Kabuto, 4 months," Kushina replied softly.

She felt her husband tense on hearing the name. Kabuto. It was true that the boy had been Orochimaru's ward, but that did not make him evil. In the years after Orochimaru's defection, Kabuto had been treated with a lot of suspicion. But after he saved Sakura's life from a rouge in the tourney that lead to the Uchiha rebellion, many people began to trust the man. Kushina herself held him in very high regard. She loved Sakura like her own daughter, and she would forever be indebted to Kabuto.

Her husband , along with the Royal family of West Konohagakure, thought otherwise. She didnt include Lord Danzo in the list as that man hardly trusted anybody except for his own little emotionless minions. Therefore Kushina had bought it upon herself to make sure the boy was treated well. It was renown that the boy possessed exceptional skills in medicine, therefore Kushina had employed him as her personal medic. She knew Sakura's prowess in this field was also extraordinary, and even though she had her Aunt and her Aunt's ward to teach her, Kushina made sure that during her visits here, she would be able to exchange knowledge with the young man.

" Kushina, love.." Minato began before taking a deep breath," You know very well I do not trust the man. Please, this is our only child after Naruto, Lady Tsunade warned of complications due to your age, so please, I plead with you, let me send for Shizune, Lady Tsunade would not take it well if you chose that man to assist you rather than her apprentice, but it would put us all at a lot more ease."

" He can stay here, Ofcourse, he can assist in the other medical duties, and as knowledgeable as he maybe, I doubt he is experienced with situations like yours. Please my love, just this once."

Kushina closed her eyes and sighed. Minato had a point.

" Okay.." She replied hoarsely, she could never deny him anything when he got like this.

Minato turned her around to plant a chaste kiss on her lips. He tasted like sandalwood, a taste she was addicted to, Kushina bought her arms to encircle his neck and deepen the kiss. Minato let his hands slip towards her waist and pulled her towards him.

They broke apart soon after gasping for air. Minato leaned his forehead against his wife's. "I'll send word to Lady Tsunade immediately," he said. Planting a soft kiss on her forehead Minato left.

* * *

Kushina had returned to her chambers soon after her husband had left. She sat there with her handmaidens, selecting the perfect fabric for a blanket. Kushina remembered when Naruto had been born. She had sewn an orange one for him, which had inevitably become the reason for her son's fascination with said colour. Kushina let out a hearty laugh at the thought.

Her head began to spin from the laughing. She steadied herself by grasping the armrest. This action did not go unnoticed by her handmaiden, Miko, and she was quick to inquire if she was okay.

" Yes yes i am alright, I guess watching my son spar with Kakashi all through morning had a toll on me," Kushina reassured her. Remembering she would have to dine alone, as her husband had a meeting with his council, and Naruto would be attending as well Kushina ordered her to send her food to her chambers.

Her lunch arrived in no time, and Kushina hungrily gobbled done everything, realising just how hungry she was. 'Well, I have to eat for two now,' she told herself.

Deciding to nap for a while, Kushina headed to bed when the silver vial caught her eye. 'Damn, I forgot all about it !' Kushina groaned.

Kabuto had given it to her this morning, telling her to take a single drop in water after every meal.

Ordering a glass of water, Kushina added the clear liquid to the water and drank.

* * *

Kushina shot up from bed as she felt pain shoot across her spine. She held her belly as she screamed for help.

She didn't see who came as she suddenly felt arms supporting her. But the pain was unbearable. Realization dawned on her as her belly convulsed and constricted. She felt a hot liquid trickle down her inner thigh, and then everything went blank.

* * *

**A/N: third chapter up ! I would appreciate if u would leave some feed back :) I have decided not to upload until I get a couple of reviews, I need to know if this story is going somewhere or not :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**STRATAGEM**

**Itachi**

* * *

In all of the 23 years of his life, Uchiha Itachi had seen many things, fought many battles, killed many men. But he had learned to love only a few.

His brother, his mother and even his annoying cousin Shisui had made the list. Itachi also had a soft spot for his Uncle Kagami, who was more of a fatherly figure to Itachi than Fugaku.

Fugaku Uchiha. The man whose blood ran through his veins, was a dilemma for Itachi. And he was well aware that the feeling was mutual. Father and son. No man had ever seen a relationshio as complicated as that of Fugaku and Itachi. Itachi couldn't decide whether he loved his father or hated him. But he knew that if he ever came to the decision, it would more likely be the latter.

Ever since the day he was born, Itachi had been his Father's pride, the pride of the clan.A prodigy, an enigma. Realizing the potential the boy had, Fugaku trained him, and trained him hard. Fugaku treated him as not a son, but rather as a weapon, a mere tool, a means to an end.

At the age most children held wooden swords, Itachi held real steel. At the age most children would play and learn to make friends, Itachi was taught to always mask his emotions, stay back and observe.

The Clan head had been so blinded by the lust for power and his pride and arrogance in regard to his son, he didn't realise him slipping away. Till the time came when Itachi was too far beyond his reach.

Itachi had been only 13, when he had been knighted. The clan had been elated. Little did they know, it was the sequence of events from that day onwards that would lead to their downfall.

The wheels were set into motion when the crown princess was put under his charge. The events of that day were vividly etched into his memory. He could clearly recall the priest's voice,

_'Repeat after me boy, "As of this day, I, Uchiha Itachi, son of Lord Fugaku and Lady Mikoto, of Clan Uchiha, vow to protect the Crown Princess, Senju Sakura, daughter of the late King Kizashi, of Clan Senju and Queen Dowager, Lady Mebuki of Clan Shimura. If there ever shall arrive such a time, when either of our lives are compromised, i shall put her safety before mine. If need be, I shall sacrifice my own life in favour of hers." May the Gods bear witness.'_

_The then King Regent, Sarutobi Hiruzen had proceeded to give Itachi the standard Konohagakure armour. It was silver with Konoha's symbol etched onto the breastplate. The flowing Deep green of the Cape had the swirling Uzumaki symbol._

_The ceremony had gone well. Every tongue wagged praise upon the Uchiha heir. The Clansmen carried themselves with an air of arrogance. _

_The crown princess, Itachi knew all too well. She was a lovely little thing, he often heard the Ladies talk. He knew better than to believe that, He knew very well what mischief she cooked up along with his little brother and the crown prince of the Namikaze side of the Kingdom, who were currently the wards of Hatake Kakashi. _

_It was a well known Fact, Uchiha Fugaku, hated Hatake Kakashi. No, despised would be much better. It had come as a shock to everyone, that he would let his second born to be bought up under the tutelage of a man he so openly resented. But Itachi knew better. His Father and the Clan never did anything without reason. _

_Hatake, who was then training the Senju Crown Prince, was staying at the imperial palace. The boys' , as his wards were staying with him. It gave the clansmen a very good excuse to enter palace grounds at any given time, considering as their Lord's second born was staying there. _

_They would scour the palace grounds, look for glitches in the palace's defence, roam around the under ground archives, Itachi didnt quite understand how they managed to get there, they would spy upon the Royal Family, Map out their rooms, bribe their maids and butlers and staff. They had in other words, officially infiltrated the imperial palace. but Itachi had decided, he couldn't let this go on any longer. _

_He was raised, to always obey. To always put orders before any thing else. But whose orders ? The Kingdom, who he had sought to serve and protect at the cost of his own life, or the clan, with all it's mind numbing arrogance and pride, that had seen him as nothing but a weapon had never really loved and cherished him like a family would, but instead had kept him at an arms length. Had always doted on him from a distance, bragged about him. Never really learning to love him._

_In that respect, Konohagakure was no difference. Was it ? _

_Itachi's mind was in turmoil. He knew, he knew, it would be any day now, that he would finally break._

_But then she came along. In all her pink-haired glory. The crown princess, Sakura-a name he thought befitting her unique appearance, came upto him. "Itachi-san ! Itachi -san !" _

_" Yes your grace ?" Itachi questioned the pinkette, raising a brow, all the time staring into the wide doe-like eyes, that were a curious shade of emerald. _

_She blushed, to Itachi's surprise, blood creeping up her neck to her cheeks. She looked very much like a ripe tomatoe. 'Tomatoes..' Itachi mused, and suddenly, his brother's infatuation with said fruit came to mind._

_At that, Itachi let out a low chuckle._

_Sakura gasped, staring at him in horror. Eyes widening to such a degree, if she would have widened them any further they would have popped out. Apparently, she had thought him someone incapable to laugh._

_"You were saying ? " Itachi questioned her one more._

_She shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts. She then mumbled something under her breath. It was something along the lines of Ino-pig, Sasuke-kun, and long hair._

_She than looked upto him expectedly._

_"If you could speak a bit louder, your Grace." Itachi said Not quite catching her words the first time around._

_She pouted. It was kind of cute, the way her emerald eyes widened, and her bottom lip jutted out. Motioning for Itachi to come near, she covered his ear with her hand and began whispering._

_" Ino-pig says that Sasuke-kun likes long hair." _

_"I beg your pardon ?" Itachi couldn't help but blurt out._

_This time around, she frowned. Her face heated up, not by embarrassment, but in obvious anger. _

_"INO-PIG SAYS THAT SASUKE-KUN LIKES LONG HAIR !" she screamed._

_Several heads turned around in their direction. Itachi could see his Father and many clansmen eyeing them meaningfully. Who could miss the gaze of Lord Danzo, who eyed Itachi with a look that said 'get her what she wants or I'll get your head.' The King Regent looked utterly amused while the Queen Dowager looked horrorstruck. The Lord and Lady Yamanaka looked considerably pale, and Itachi had to keep himself from wondering if the blonde haired Lord had wet himself._

_Glancing down at Sakura, Itachi saw that the girl was very very embarrassed. Apparently she had disregarded the presence of every other person in the room. She looked about ready to tear up any second. Itachi was suddenly scared. If the child cried, he would be in deep trouble. Lord Danzo would definitely have his head, if not, his clan would gladly do the job for him. How horribly disgraceful it look would if __he were to make his charge cry, on his very first day at the job._

_Itachi took Sakura's hand in his and quietly led her out the hall. Soon enough the water works started. But they were out of sight. Not knowing exactly what to do in a predicament he was currently in, Itachi decided to do the one thing he did to Shisui-Baka when he got too ridiculous for his liking._

_Itachi knelt down to her level and placed both hands on her shoulders. He was about to shake her so she could very well regain her senses, when she launched herself at him._

_So Itachi now had a Pink Haired crying Princess latching on to him with dear life, messing his new robes with tears and snot. He knew that if he were to remove her, the cries could get louder and they would eventually be discoverd, and on his part beheaded. So he did what mother did when Sasuke needed reassurance. __He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and patted her awkwardly. _

_After what seemed like eternity, she stopped crying. Itachi sighed in relief. _

_"tankyou..." She muttered into his chest, still not removing herself from him._

_Itachi was about to reply, when two figures came into view. He cursed his luck. Standing before them were none other than Hatake Kakashi, whose mask did well in hiding his expression but Itachi could tell he was smirking. And along with him was the crown prince of Western Konohagakure, Sakura's half brother, Yamato Senju, who was gaping at them like a fish out of water._

_Sakura finally let go of Itachi, to stare upto the newcomers._

_" Sa-Sakura ?," Yamato questioned her uncertainly," Why aren't you inside ? Why are you out here, hugging **him ?****"** all the while glaring at the Uchiha, and Itachi realised that if looks could kill, he would probably be dead by now._

_" Now, now Yamato, she is Itachi's charge after all, she is safe with him, but please do enlighten us, princess, why were you hugging the life out of Itachi-kun there ? Hmm ?" Kakashi intervened, and Itachi was surprised to find that a certain erotic piece of literature was nowhere in sight. _

_" Hehehe..." Sakura sheepishly began telling them of the events leading to their current predicament._

_Kakashi let out a chuckle, ruffling the girls hair making her pout as he made his way to the great hall, not before muttering a 'enjoy your share of brats' and winking towards Itachi._

_The Crown Prince seemed amused by his sister's antics as he patted her head and pressed a kiss against her rather large forehead. Turning towards Itachi he began meaningfully, " Uchiha-san I appreciate what you did for my sister back there, but let me make myself very clear. If any thing is to happen to my sister, on your watch, I swear I'll make you regret the day you came out of your mother's womb."_

_Itachi glared at the retreating head of the crown prince, then turned to find Sakura glancing in the same direction, wearing the same expression he often saw on his little brother, with him being at the receiving end. He understood it as pride and affection. She looked upto her brother, very much like Sasuke looked upto him._

_He knew how protective he was of his own brother and found that he could relate to the prince. _

_But that didnt necessarily mean that he had to threaten him. Itachi had taken a vow, he had pledged to protect her. He would keep true to his words. He was a knight of Konohagakure, the princess's guard, he would readily lay down his life for her._

_That was the moment that he Had come to his decision._

* * *

The Uchiha heir sat in his chambers. The sun light streaming through the glass windows indicating it was about noon. Long Black hair tied back at the nape of his neck, a few rebellious strands covered either side of his face, shadowing his equally black eyes. He had been relaxed and content today, he had his breakfast bought to him in his chambers, and then spent most of the morning devouring ancient texts and literature. He hadn't even put on his armour.

' how foolish of me' he told himself, gaze fixated on the scroll placed on his mahogany desk.

Today was going to be the day he would forever rid himself of the clan and it's expectations. He was going to pass his position as clan heir and now, future King of Otogakure over to Sasuke. He had decided that he would travel the world, maybe become a scholar, take his Mother with him, if she ever agreed to leave his Father's side.

"So what are you going to do Kid ?" asked the six foot tall, muscular, blue skinned man , sitting across from him.

_Kisame Hoshigaki._

Itachi had met him during at a tourney in Uzushiogakure, when he was thirteen. Despite the difference in age and personality, the two had acquainted well. Kisame was originally from Kirigakure, one of the famed seven swordsmen, who wielded the sharkskin, Samehada. During the period of the Bloody mist, Kisame had defected. Since then he was living as a sellsword.

Kisame had aided in the rebellion of Amegakure, against Hanzo. He was present in the tourney in Konohagakure, when Orochimaru had attacked, followed by the failed Uchiha coup. He had helped Itachi in a way that made him forever indebted to Kisame. He had many friends and spies along various countries, and was a reliable source of information.

The news the man had bought him about an hour ago was disturbing. Not only was Ame securing its borders, and militarizing its forces, it had come to his knowledge that, it was on its way to propose an alliance with Konohagakure.

He knew that such an alliance would be very beneficial, and would also help Amegakure secure alliances with Sunagakure, and Uzushiogakure . Any other Nation would think twice before provoking any such alliance.

Any nation but his. Or rather his clan.

If Itachi were to step down now, and an alliance as mentioned above were to be forged, the clan wouldn't take it lightly. The elders' would see it as a threat, and would convince Sasuke to seek alliances with the other nations, under the guise of a defensive act. As much as Itachi hated to admit, the elders' could play Sasuke as if he were a puppet on a string, they could bend him to their will.

It would get bad, no, it would get ugly. A war would most likely break out.

_No. I won't let it happen. Not under my watch. I once made a decision. I chose Konohagakure over the clan. I made a pledge to protect. And protect I will._

Itachi stood up and straightened his robes. He walked over to his shelves that housed assortments of various vials, jars with queer looking liquids. Itachi picked up a vial. It had a clear looking liquid. Kisame raised his eyebrow questioningly,

" Since when did you become a freaking alchemist kid ?"

" It belonged to The Alchemist, Orochimaru. As crazy as he may have been, his work never fails to amaze me. Watch."

Itachi opened the scroll. It was the one he was supposed to give to the clan today. Not any more. The parchment was made from the trees in the 'Forest of Old' besides the Nakano river. The paper made from the trees would never burn, nor tear. It was used for centuries to store important documents never meant to be lost. If the clan would ever found about this scroll, everything would fall apart. He could not afford it.

He let a single drop of the liquid to fall on the paper.

Kisame's eyes widened into saucers as slowly the words began to disappear. He grinned widely exposing his pointed teeth.

"Man, that Orochimaru sure was fucked up."

* * *

**A/N: well, this chapter was considerably longer than the others. i hope I didn't take too long to update. I wanted to thank those who reviewed , Thankyou :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: I know that this story is kind of confusing for many people, and some of you might think its boring, but I am doing my best to proceed at an even pace and giving you an insight of some of the major characters in this fic, it's not supposed to be from the character's Pov but it's to give you an idea of the character's role in this story. So far we've had Konan ( though that was just the prologue ), Sakura ( she is my main character ), Kushina ( she is not going to be around much, but I love that woman ), and Itachi ( another major character ). I'll be doing a few more characters. Once the characters are done, I'll proceed to normal chapters. And please, feel free to leave questions and suggestions regarding the fic. Remember its a multiple pairing fic, but I am open to suggestions.**

**Another thing is that though I've adopted a western approach in respect to dressing, honorifics etc. ****so far, don't be surprised if you find traditional Japanese stuff. It's going to be like, a clash of cultures! And yes they are knights and they fight with swords, but there are going to be talking animals as well as some ninja stuff like seals etc. There are gonna be sages, they won't do any ninjutsu, but instead, they will be like really intellectual individuals, along with amazing fighters. So they are gonna be like the ultra super humans. Just not ninjas ^_^**

**Secondly, I'm not getting much of a response, and needless to say, I am disappointed. Regardless, I'll be continuing with the story, but I'd really really appreciate some feedback. In other words, be kind and review, I might quit feeling so generous -_-**

**So enough of my rant and back to the story. **

* * *

**STRATAGEM**

**Tsunade**

* * *

Tsunade stood facing the tall glass window. It was so clear against the twilight sky that she could see her own reflection. She stood like gold against a dark sky. Her beautiful gold hair, were pulled back in a bun, part of it styled as a braid lying on top of her hair like a band. Her Robes, as accustomed for the ruling monarch to wear, were white, of the purest color. The material so thin and soft, that even with a few layers, it was translucent. The delicate fabric had the flaming red symbol of Konohagakure sewn across the back with real gold, fashioned by the age old alchemists of the Clan Nara, in the mix. The sheer fabric of the cloak was held into place by red, again with a mix of real gold at the borders That fell against her shoulders. The robes were held together by a brooch. It was pure Gold,moulded into the symbol of the clan she proudly represented, The Senju.

Beneath her robes, she wore a golden dress. The bodice, with a modest neckline, was covered with embroidered gold a shade darker than the fabric. The sleeves were non existant. Golden silk flowed from the waist down, covered by a golden fabric as sheer as that of the cloak. The tail of her dress was around 3 feet long.

All in all, she was a woman worthy of the title she bore. Both in appearance ,character as well as the title of ruling monarch. Maybe not the latter, after all this was the woman well known in every nation due to her non-existent patience.

But where she lacked, her husband made up.

Jiraiya Namikaze.

The man never failed to amuse Tsunade. Many brave men had dared proclaim their love for the Senju, considering her rather difficult temperament. Jiraiya being one of them. But they had soon given up, either after a blow or two from the lady in question, or by her brother and cousin. But Jiraiya had dealt not only Tsunade's blows, but her constant rejection over the years, and never once had he stopped loving her.

Tsunade respected her perverted old husband in that respect. He had not only dealt with rejection very well, but with his determination, he had proved himself worthy of many things.

The second born of his family had his achievements always overshadowed by his brother's. His Brother became King, as was his birthright, while Jiraiya patrolled borders, conquered cities and villages, fought under his Brother's name. His brother married the girl that he loved, and fathered a son, while Jiraiya watched from the side lines as Tsunade had married another man, her first love, Dan Kato.

But the man never gave up. He worked hard, under the tutelage of the late King Regent Sarutobi Hiruzen. He had trained with the toads of Mount Miyoboku and become more of a sage than an ordinary knight. Even though after Tsunade had married Dan, he had left Konohagakure to travel and write those smutTy books of his, no one had any less respect for the man, who on one call from his brother returned to fight for his homeland. He had, after his brother sacrificed his life for the country, raised his nephew, Minato, as his own. He had been there when Dan died, when Nawaki died, but forgetting his own loss, he had supported Tsunade, been her rock. He had lent her his shoulder to cry on, even when he was in dire need of one himself. He had put Tsunade before himself.

And then came the question that who would ascend the throne. The Elders' did not deem a single woman fit to rule and with Dan dead, they asked Tsunade to either step down or remarry. They suggested she marry Jiraiya.

Tsunade had refused. Any lesser man would have been heart broken, dejected. But not Jiraiya. He told Tsunade that he understood. That the wound was still fresh and it would take time to heal.

With Nawaki also dead, and Tsunade's refusal to remarry, the crown was handed over to her cousin, who himself was going through the loss of his wife, with an infant son.

Kizashi had handled his responsibilities well. He had immediately remarried, not having fully recovered from the loss of his first wife, to the daughter of one of the Kingdom's most conflicted Elder, Lord Danzo. He did so as a gesture that he trusted him and his clan, he did it for the peace of the kingdom. But it had angered the Uchiha.

When the Kitsune had attacked the kingdom 8 years later, Kizashi had sacrificed himself leaving behind his son and pregnant wife. Jiraiya had been the one to seal it. Another loved one had sacrificed them selves for the sake of the kingdom. And Tsunade had learnt to hate the Crown for all it signified. For her it signified death.

And she had left. She hadn't even been there when Mebuki gave birth to Sakura, a grudge Danzo still held against her. She took Dan's niece and left the kingdom. Never once had she looked back. She hadn't even thought to return.

Tsunade sighed, she thought differently now.

Now she wore her Crown, with determination, and with courage, with a promise to sacrifice herself if her nation needed her to do so.

And it was all thanks to Jiraiya, and that blonde Godson of his. Tsunade smiled at the memory.

Her attention flickered downwards, there was some commotion on the grounds as a small party entered, she couldn't exactly make out the figures from there, but the numbers indicated it was her niece's petty hunting party.

" About time.." she grumbled as she turned around to settle herself, while waiting for her niece. She had been worried, it was already late.

"ahhh...Tsunade," she looked upto see her husbad walking through the doors," I thought I'd find you here. Waiting for Sakura ?"

"The brat should know better than to stay out this late. Your idiotic Godson is rubbing off on her in more ways than one. Gods know how long Minato's party will take to get here. We haven't heard anything from the Eastern Watch tower, maybe they haven't passed there yet. Gives her time .. " Tsunade grumbled, a frown marring her beautiful features.

Jiraiya seemed a scared as he proceeded his wife cautiously," Ac-actually Tsunade.."

"What ?!" She snapped.

" Word just arrived from the eastern watch tower. It takes almost two hours from the watch tower to the palace by foot and mount, and the massenger birds take about N hour to arrive to the palace rookery. It means they will be here in about an hour !" Jiraiya finished in a single breath.

" What?! An hour ?Damn the Gods, where the hell is Sakura?!"

Everyone within a km radius cringed.

* * *

Tsunade stared at her niece with visible fury.

" Shishou I-"

" Save it Sakura. Just be thankful that your Grand Father isn't here to berate the both of us. If not for your sake, I would love to see his head on a pyke. I'll leave Shizune to tend to you."

Sakura nodded vigorously. Tsunade turned to walk out the door befor turning around, once more to face her niece, this time with a concerned look.

" and Sakura ? The Nobles will be there, the clan heads of eastern Konoha and their families. Try to be at your very best tonight, not that I'd expect any less from you."

Sakura nodded in understanding, determination set in her eyes.

Tsunade smiled to herself as she turned once again to leave. She knew she didn't have to be worried about her, she had grown to be a fine young woman. Not the tiny, scared thirteen year old, the little girl, broken by her mother's death, by the betrayal of her first love.

Tsunade sighed. Even though Sakura was all grown up, Tsunade knew she would still need protection. Not from any physical harm, but emotional. She had always been sensitive, had this vulnerability , she just cared too much.

" We can't protect them from everything, Tsunade," Jiraiya said softly, falling into steps beside her, he knew that look, he knew what she was thinking. "Someday, we won't be by their sides anymore, you know that. What we can do is to teach them everything about this world. To teach them honesty, but also to teach them deception. They will know what weapon to use at the right time, not swords, but the weapons of words. You know what they say, words cut deeper than any sword."

Jiraiya now stood in front of Tsunade staring at her with seriousness. Tsunade leaned her back against a pillar, and closed her eyes.

It was a full moon. She opened her eyes and the moonlight made her skin shine, her golden hair looked almost white. Tsunade let the weight of her husband' words sink in.

She suddenly felt very old.

" Sakura.. Is too soft. I know many people would contradict my statement, knowing as she has inherited that temper of yours, and she is a brave fighter, but the truth remains all the same. She does not have that political mindset that is expected of a lady of her stature. And honestly, that surprises me. But I think Danzo wanted to keep her this way, so he can manipulate her for the strings of power he desires. Thank the Gods, that you returned.

" But you are right to worry about her. She knows her standing at court, and knows how to present herself, still she is easy prey for the women of our society, Tsunade."

Jiraiya sighed before continuing.

" You should be thankful for the Yamanaka kid for helping her come out of her shell. Gods be good, the last thing we would have needed was another Hinata Hyuga at court." Jiraiya exclaimed.

" True. Gods, if she were a bit like the Hyuga, I would have been content. Even that timid little girl had us all fooled, hadn't she. I wouldn't have believed it If I hadnt heard her blatant disclamation of love for your Godson, Jiraiya, and at the announcement of his betrothal to MY niece none the less ! And I swear to the Gods, i saw Hiashi smile ! That man has a stick the length of Nakano river up his ass ! Nothing, and at least nit anything regarding his daughter ever pleases that man, and the smug look he held that day ! He didn't even berate the girl ! The nerve of the woman ! She deemed it necessary to show the world her extent of bravery by humiliating Sakura !," Tsunade seethed through clenched teeth.

" The Hyuga's had been very proud of Her." Jiraiya noted.

" I wished, actually wished, that Danzo would ask for retribution. I would've gladly cut her head off," Tsunade huffed.

" Now now 'Nade, don't speak like that, even the walls have ears you know."

Jiraiya knew well Tsunade's insecurities regarding Sakura. The agonised expression she wore nipped at his heart. He loved Sakura as a daughter, and understood Tsunade's concern well. The event at court that his wife had just mentioned had spread like a wild fire amongst the people. It had been the scandal of the decade. But the Hyuga's saw it as anything but that. They refused to acknowledge it as a blatant form of disrespect. They encouraged it as free speech and a courageous act on part of their heiress.

It was almost ridiculous.

But it was the toll that the event took on Sakura that worried him the most. The girl had been beside herself. She had felt she was stealing Naruto from Hinata, that she had no right, she did not deserve the love. She had went to being the shell of the girl she had become 4 years prior.

" I-I was so scared Jiraiya," Tsunade suddenly whispered, her eyes closed.

Concerned, Jiraiya stepped forward , slipping an arm around her waist to pull her close.

"Scared of what ?" He whispered back.

Tsunade looked into his eyes, her own shining with unshed tears.

" Scared for her. I thought she'd finally break. It's only too much a person can take. And-and she is so young ! you know how difficult it was for her, The years after the Uchihas' betrayal, when Naruto went back to east Konoha, she was so alone Jiraiya. It hurt me, more than anything to see her like that. So frail, so vulnerable. And I swore to Kizashi, even before she was born, that I'd protect her. I'll never forgive myself. Never.

" And now that she finally had a man, a man to love her, to give her the affection she deserves, that woman had to step in! If anything had happened to Sakura because of her, I would have finished her off with my bare hands."

Jiraiya wiped away a tear that made its way out of her eye.

" I taught her many things, all of my knowledge, everything I know. She is my legacy, my heir. But what I couldn't teach her was the way of this world. She dismissed the Hyuga's exclamation of love for Naruto as a cry of love. Naive, isn't she ? ready to give up even Naruto."

" 'Nade.. "

" Even the timid Hyuga girl is well taught about the politics and manipulation of power. The timing and manner of her confession prove so. What better a political move ? It was a battle cry, wasn't it Jiraiya ? An open challenge over Naruto's love. the whole court know it. You, me, heck, even Naruto knows it ! The only one oblivious is Sakura ! " finally Tsunade succumbed to her tears.

Jiraiya held her against his chest rubbing soothing circles on her back. But even he couldn't argue with what his wife had said. It was the truth after all.

" and with Minato arriving so abruptly seeking council, with his whole nobility, I can't get rid of this feeling that something is about to go very very wrong. " She said looking into his eyes once more.

" I can sense it, Jiraiya. It's all around us, isn't it ? you can feel it too, cant you ? "

Jiraiya sighed, before nodding slowly. He could feel it too, who couldnt ? It was like a sick stench surrounding them, almost suffocating.

" She is too young. Too innocent. Its the one thing i don't want her to loose, but at the same time, it would be best for her to learn her way through our corrupt society. I just can't bring myself to teach her how to manipulate, to deceive. Does that make me selfish ?"

" Never. You seek to protect her ' Nade. It's what you think is best for her, and it's okay for you to think so," Jiraiya replied smiling softly at his wife. " But, again, it's only so much that we can shield them from. Someday, they'll step out to face the world. If they are lucky, they'll have people by their side. but more often, they're not. The world isnt a cruel place, the people are. It's the cycle of life, ain't it Nade ? The strong prey on the weak. That's how the world works. And the only way to avoid becoming the prey, is to be the predator."

Jiraiya looked upto the full moon, then focused his attention towards the gates, he could see them. On one corner of the procession,The white banners of Konoha, the kanji for fire in blazing red on one side, the symbol of Konoha on the other. On the far left corner, were the banners of the Namikaze clan. Men on mount followed by various carriages. As the procession neared the gates, he could make out the banners of the other sworn clans of Eastern Konohagakure. The Hyuga, The Inuzuka, The Aburame, The Kurama, The Kohaku. But the one that stood out the most was the Swirling Uzumaki Banner.

" There are Noble's from Uzushiogakure ? " Tsunade gazed at the procession that had just started entering The gates of the Imperial Palace , confused.

This was definitely unexpected.

Such an unannounced arrival on the part of their closest ally could only mean one thing. Dread filled his whole body.

" War is coming." whispered Jiraiya

* * *

**Jiraiya**

* * *

Minato looked weary. More than that he looked anxious. Jiraiya had practically bought up the boy- no man, now King standing before him. Never had he ever seen him in such a state. It looked as something was eating away at him. Even Naruto was unusually quiet.

The Eastern party had entered the gates about an hour ago. Jiraiya and Tsunade had arrived in time at the palace court to welcome them, fortunately Yamato had led out a party earlier to escort the party all the way through the palace gates. It was a development Jiraiya had been unaware of, but he could see that Yamato was handling the situation quite well. Sakura was not allowed to be there to welcome the party. They had all be shown to there chambers, nobles and families. The dinner was scheduled for a while later and both Kings and sworn clan heads from east and west Konoha would be attending. Sakura would meet them all at the dinner.

Kushina's whereabouts unsettled Jiraiya. She was not upfront in the party along with her husband and son to greet them, and she had not made an appearance since. Jiraiya assumed any Uzumaki that had arrived along with the party was with the woman, since they were also missing in attendance. It was queer. On Tsunade's query, Minato had relented that Kushina was not in the best of health, she wanted rest.

" Minato ! You should have told me earlier, I will check on her myself !" Tsunade said to Minato in the confines of her study." My lady, Karin is with her, m sure she will attend to Kushina just as well, " Minato replied hoarsely," there are important matters that we need to discuss right now."

" Karin is here ?! Why weren't we informed?! Minato, it's not that I question your decisions, but you are well aware that she is Yamato's betrothed, her presence in Konoha without our knowledge is just, just Outrageous !" Tsunade bellowed at Minato, " wait till the council hears about this !"

" My Lady please, Listen to me , will you ? It was not supposed to be this way, Karin had been scheduled to arrive at the estern palace a few days prior, and no one except for me and my council was informed as it was supposed to be a surprise for Kushina. I told her I'll be asking you to send Shizune, while all the while we had prepared for Karin to arrive. We thought it would do well for both of them."

Tsunade was clearly not happy.

Jiraiya, who had by far observed the whole conservation noted grimly," Minato, what about Kabuto ? Wasn't he Kushina's personal medic ?"

Minato's hands began to shake as he fisted his hand and punched the nearest wall with brute force. Still shaking, he rested his forehead against the wall. By this time both Jiraiya and Tsunade knew there was something indeed wrong involving Orochimaru's ward. That stood a bit straighter in their places, while Jiraiya moved forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Finally calming, Minato began," I never trusted Orochimaru, nor did I trust the snake's apprentice. But Kushina trusted him so much. I convinced her, for her own sake, for the sake our unborn child, to let him off as her personal medic, that is why I had sent for Karin in guise of Shizune, partly for her safety and partly because who better to teach Karin the ways of Konoha than Kushina ? Specially since the wedding is nearing."

He sighed, bringing himself to say the dreaded words. Both Tsunade and Jiraiya could see the struggle and anguish in his eyes.

" But It was too late." Minato finally choked up.

Tsunade gasped bringing her hand to cover her mouth.

" Gods have mercy, Minato, Kushina miscarried did she not ?" Jiraiya questioned.

Minato nodded meekly.

" Pray tell Minato, why did u not tell me sooner ? I shall go check up on her myself, right now ! And who in their right mind told you to let her travel in her condition ?!" Tsunade practically shrieked.

" Please Lady Tsunade, let me finish. My wife is strong, stronger than most women, you should know, you were there to deliver Naruto. But what I am about to tell you is even more important. We had to come here as soon as possible. I could not possibly leave Kushina alone in her condition, what if someone were to attack her again?"

" So no one, not even your clan heads are aware of your wife's current predicament ? " Questioned Tsunade.

" Ofcourse they are not aware 'Nade. If word got out, that Queen Kushina had been attacked in such a manner and that the unborn child was the target and that the attack was made by none other than Orochimaru's ward, you know what type of reaction it would garner from the clan heads not to mention the imperial council. Orochimaru's alliance with the Uchiha's will be questioned and Danzo will convince them to attack and eliminate an impending threat. Not to mention if Otogakure were to form an alliance to fight us, Sunagakure and Uzushiogakure will also become involved. This simple strategic attack on your unborn heir, can cause a cascade of events that could eventually lead to another Great War, am I not right Minato ?"

Minato nodded, satisfied that Jiraiya understood his haste in coming here.

" But that's not all. I had another reason for coming here. I received a delegation early morning, from Amegakure."

" A delegation ? From Amegakure ?!" It was Jiraiya's turn to be flabbergasted.

" Yes. A Delegation from Ame. Dont be so surprised uncle, what I am about to tell you next will blow your mind away. I am just waiting for Kakashi so that I can continue."

As if on queue the masked man appeared with Yamato in tow.

" ahh.. Lady Tsunade, Minato sensei, and ofcourse, Jiraiya sama," Kakashi began,

" Save it Hatake! No one wants to know why you were late !" Tsunade snapped at him.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck with his hand sheepishly," Actually My Lady, I was about to ask Jiraiya-sama when the next volume of Icha Icha will be coming out, I am looking forward to a signed copy."

A vein popped in Tsunade's forehead at the mention of her Husband's erotic novels. She took a threatening step toward Kakashi who looked about ready to bolt.

Minato quickly stepped in between the two and cleared his throat.

" My Lady, I think it would be best for me to continue," Minato said uncertainly.

Tsunade huffed while shooting both Kakashi and Jiraiya a threatening glare.

" So as I was saying, a delegation arrived early morning from Ame."

Yamato's reaction was not much different from Tsunade's and Jiraiya's had been upon hearing the news.

" It was dispatched a few days ago, apparently the same day Kushina-sama miscarried, it brings pretty unsettling news aswell," Kakashi continued where his sensei had left off," some unusual activity had been noticed in Amegakure's Northern border, so unusual that Amegakure's uptight Government decided it was necessary to forge an alliance."

" What ?! An alliance ?! No way ! Not till that cunning ole Hanzo sits on Ame's council !" Tsunade screeched.

Yamato seemed in deep thought but choose not to voice them, well aware of his Aunt's Temper. It was Jiraiya who spoke next.

" If a nation such as Amegakure with its isolation policy seeks an alliance, there must be something very serious. What is the unusual activity they speak of Kakashi ?"

" I am afraid you'll have to ask the person who bought this news yourselves. She made it quite clear that she wants to speak with all of you in person."

" She ?! " both Tsunade and Yamato, who apparently was tired of being quiet, asked clearly confused, " and whoever this she is here, she is here? You bought Amegakure's delegation to the imperial palace ? well _shit_ , but the council is going to have a bitch fit !" Tsunade swore.

" Ofcourse," Jiraiya smiled suddenly, clearly amused ,"who else would Yahiko trust to send to Konoha when he seeks an alliance, huh, 'Nade? "

Realization dawned on Tsunade, and she couldn't help but smile a bit herself.

" Konan.." Tsunade mused.

* * *

**A/N: so..what do you guys think ? I hope the story is starting to make sense now ? hope you enjoyed it ! do review !**


End file.
